Problem: On a sunny morning, Emily rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $8.96 each and baskets of bananas for $3.21 each. Emily decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of bananas because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Emily need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Emily needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the bananas. Price of lemons + price of bananas = total price. ${8}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Emily needs to pay $12.17.